The epidemiology of Periodontal diseases is not clearly understood, largely because of inadequate diagnostic methods and an incomplete knowledge of possible risk factors associated with the onset of an subsequent exacerbation of the condition. The purpose of this investigation was to determine whether periodontal destruction, diagnosed as an adult, can be predicted by examining bite-wing radiographs taken in adolescence. This retrospective investigation was conducted in Sweden were a unique system of lifetime address registry and public dental care records are available for cross-referencing and locating subject. The University of Umea identified 250 subjects, approximately 30 years of age, for whom bite-wing radiographs taken at age 15 were still available, and who resided within a short distance for Umea. Dental examinations were conducted in November on 240 subjects at four dental clinics in the surrounding country of Vaserbotten. Clinical components consisted of examinations for evidence of gingival bleeding, calculus, pocket depth, and attachment loss at the buccal and mesio-buccal aspects of all teeth excluding third molars. Bite-wing radiographs were taken using an Eggen film standardizing device. Also, a brief questionnaire regarding past periodontal treatment was administered. Bite-wing radiographs, taken in adolescence, were retrieved and are being compared to those taken at the 1986 examination.